Scrying Lessons
by Eternal Longing
Summary: Within the course of one day, the tentative futures of Class 3A will be revealed. But who are these strange characters who appear in her visions? What will happen when dimensions collide? I’m sure you have no idea. [10: “Keep her away...” Ku Fei]
1. Prologue: Negi

"Yue-san, over here!" Negi called out to his student as the purple-haired apprentice.

"You wanted to see me, Negi-sensei?" Yue asked, stepping through the sands of Eva's resort easily, a minor wind spell brushing the sand away from her feet.

"Ah, yes. Since we've progressed so much and so far in your magical training, I was hoping we could do something a little different than usual. It's something that I, admittedly, am not very good at."

The fact that her child teacher was not very good at this aspect of magic he planned on teaching her was a very intriguing fact that spurned Yue to ask, "What is we're going to do?"

"I was hoping you'd agree," Negi grinned cheerfully. "Ah, and you might have heard of it since you read so many books. It's called scrying. Do you know what that is?"

"Scrying… which I think you mean looking into the past, present, or future with the use of a magical medium, usually in the form of a mirror, bowl, or water?"

"Very precise explanation, Yue-san," Negi praised.

"Ah, thank you sensei." Yue felt a slight burning start to spread to her ears so she quickly asked, "So how are we to go about doing this?"

"Well, I already have the materials needed. It's just a matter of deciding which one suits you best and then starting with the basics," Negi told her, fishing out three objects from his pockets.

"Now, be careful because these are all artifacts. I know you'll handle them with care but please don't break them and try not to be startled when I make them grow in size."

"Grow in size?" Yue asked, keeping a firm but gentle grip on the silver bowl that held a small square mirror and a vial of clear liquid which had no opening for which to put in or take out water.

Negi nodded and whispered a word in Latin.

Quite suddenly, Yue felt a surge of magic pass from Negi's aura into the small mirror and the vial of water. She almost jumped when the mirror grew in size until it was twice the size of the silver bowl it had once fitted loosely into. Simultaneously, the vial disappeared, leaving only the water within behind. However, the liquid did not drop into the bowl. Instead, it hung in the air and grew larger until it was the size of Yue's fist, finally settling into a perfect sphere.

"Wow," Yue gasped.

Negi smiled and told her, "You may try and use all three of them in our lesson today. Now, it's time for a quick lesson on the basics.

"We are not going to attempt to scry the past or the present until much later on for reasons I am going to explain now. First, the past is very stable and thus, has a very hard resistance to magic, because magic can be loosely called 'change.' That is also one of the reasons why time machines are unfeasible in our day and age.

"Next, the present is slightly less resistant to 'change' because many things can happen in one moment though it is still based on the past. So, the present is also not an easy thing to peer into.

"Finally, the future is the easiest because future means change. Every action you take in the past and present affects the future in multiple ways. The future has many possibilities and can never be taken fully serious unless each attempt refers to an event or repeats it often as in around ten tries in a row. The artifacts and objects used in scrying can also fail so that is another problem in believing what you see of the future. In the end, the future is the easiest to scry to because it has the least resistance to change but it is still not an easy task. Looking into the future is ranked in the 'A' category because of its difficulty.

"Today, we'll be trying the look into the futures of people you know. Understanding the people within the images you see is an important part in telling apart feasible futures and just plain ridiculous ones.

"So… any questions?"

"Just one, Negi-sensei; when do we start?"

**Prologue – "The Beginning of Chaos" - **Negi

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Negi Springfield, Yue Ayase, Eva's Resort, or Mahou Sensei Negima as a whole. If I did, I'm sure Eva's Resort would have a different name.

**Next Chapter:**

**- "Don't wander as a ghost; you'll cause more trouble than you're worth." -** Sayo


	2. Student  1: Sayo

**Student Number 1: Sayo Aisaka**

"And so… I, uh… I heard there's a job available for ghosts here?" Sayo inquired tentatively after her self-introduction at the gate of a well-tended garden.

"Yes, you'll fit the job perfectly," Yuyuko assured her, nodding satisfactorily. "Youmu, I found our new gardener!"

"What? But Yuyuko-sama, that's my job! This ghost can't even touch the tools needed to keep your garden in perfect shape!"

"Don't worry about your job, Youmu. I have the perfect thing for you," Yuyuko told the sword-wielding gardener with a devious smile. From out of nowhere, she pulled out a maid's uniform.

"NOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo!"

"Uh… I think I'll come back at another time," Sayo muttered half to herself and half to the unfolding chase scene before her.

**- "Don't wander as a ghost; you'll cause more trouble than you're worth." -** Sayo

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Sayo Aisaka, or the world of Gensokyo. If I did, I would be able to write a whole Fanfic on Touhou characters alone.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Nothing comes cheap, especially between fellow Otaku -** Yuna


	3. Student 2: Yuna

**Student Number 2: **Yuna Akashi

"It's off to war, men!" Yuna declared, standing straight and proud. Behind her, an army of tanks, men, ships, and planes followed. "Onward march!" Yuna ordered and stepped forward, her battalion following.

"Wow, Patchouli-san, what did you do? These things move so well? How do you get the planes to hover? If you're using a remote-control, I'd love to try it out! Really, what did you do?"

"It's called magic," Patchouli replied bluntly.

"Well, whatever it's called, I want one."

"Well… installing magic will require a price."

"How much does it cost? Is it a program that you install into a computer or something?"

"Computer? No, the price is the book of Melusedek. I hear it appeared within your world."

"Melu-Melu… Melu-what a sec?"

"Melusedek."

"Yeah, I don't know what that is… So, I can't have the remote control then?"

"No…"

**- Nothing comes cheap, especially between fellow Otaku -** Yuna

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Yuna Akashi, her army, or Patchouli Knowledge. If I did… does anyone understand the words: "Death by toy figures?"

**Next Chapter:**

**- When faced with difficulties, call in EX-Keine -** Kazumi


	4. Student 3: Kazumi

**Student Number 3: **Kazumi Asakura

"How much more do we need to pay off Yuka?"

"You mean how much more do YOU need to pay off Yuka for your fireworks? Just steal a few more donations from the Hakurei Shrine and we'll be set."

"But what about Reimu? Shouldn't we be getting along with her?"

"Mokou, I didn't know you were so soft. Remember, its kill or be killed in this world, regardless of what Keine says."

"…"

"And remember, don't let anyone here this or we might be in big trouble."

"Oh? Kaguya and Mokou actually getting along? Interesting…"

"W-What?"

"You saw nothing, Aya-san," Kaguya told the reporter with a nice but devilish smirk. "We wouldn't want something untoward happening to our one and only resident reporter, right Mokou? (Or maybe I should call you 'Thing' instead.)"

"That's right, Kaguya. (Spoiled princess… ah, let me correct that: Cheese!)"

"Cheese? Where'd you get that from?"

"A human legend: they say the moon is made of cheese."

"Human legends are all fake; they're lies, every one of them!"

"You know what they say, dear princess, there's a 'grain of truth in every lie!'"

"First of all, I am as dear to you as Yuka is to anyone who sets her flower field on fire... again Second of all, Aya-san is getting away!"

"Ah don't sweat it," Mokou smirked. She snapped a finger and a cage of fire appeared around the fleeing reporter. "What can she do if she's trapped on all sides?"

"I thought this would happen so I didn't come unprepared," Aya informed the two rivals as they neared her with glowing eyes and maliciously dark auras. "Kazumi-san?"

"No worries. I recorded the whole conversation already, Aya-san," a voice announced from the cell phone Aya took out of a pocket."

"Human technology?" Mokou gasped.

"I thought that didn't work here," Kaguya mused.

"Meh, what can a single human do?" Mokou scoffed.

"That single human can pass that recording to a certain Keine-sama we all know and love."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kaguya sneered, but Mokou obviously didn't agree. The fire cage disappeared in an instant.

"Hey, don't get us wrong. We're not getting any closer to each other or anything," Mokou snapped.

"Thing, what is the meaning of this?"

"This is Keine-sama we're talking about, sniveling brat!"

"And what does she have to do with me, Thing?"

"She's the one protecting you. Show some respect to Keine-sama, sniveling brat!"

"I don't need her protection, Thing! And neither do you! Seriously, I don't know why you have this infatuation with a youkai… And where do you think you're going, Aya-san? I don't care what Thing says; I'm not done with you yet."

"What, you can only stick to one insult, brat?"

"But what about you? You're just a Thing with no creativity after all! And, if you didn't know, brat is a pretty generic insult, if I do say so myself."

"That's it! Why don't we settle this with a fight, Oh Great and Mighty Kaguya-sama?"

"Oho, back to that old thing, eh? You know what though, that's actually a good idea. I haven't killed you yet today, Thing!"

"That's my line!"

"Let me rescind my earlier statement," Aya told them calmly. "I'll just call Keine-sama over to settle this dispute if you don't let me leave."

"…"

"…"

"Fine, leave. But one word out of you and Flandre's mouth will be the last thing you experience in this world."

"What was that all about," Kazumi asked her fellow reporter. "Who's this Keine-sama?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know."

**- When faced with difficulties, call in EX-Keine -** Kazumi

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Kaguya-hime, Mokou-sama, Reporter Aya, Kazumi Asakura, or references to Yuka and Flandre. If I did, Flandre and Yuka wouldn't be references here.

**Next Chapter:**

**- In the end, money becomes your downfall -** Ako


	5. Student 5: Ako

**Student Number 5: **Ako Izumi

"So… what's wrong with her?" Ako asked the girl in a witch's outfit. She hadn't realized that Halloween had come so soon – a holiday she had learned about from Negi's English class. Still, witches and shrine maidens were either Halloween outfits or some weird cosplay event that Ako hadn't heard about.

"She has a fever," the Witch replied, "Can you give her something to put her asleep?"

At that, the Shrine Maiden yelled, "There's nothing wrong with me!" Ako noticed a hint of red creeping up the girl's face but more evidence was needed to attribute that to a fever and not just rage.

"She says there's nothing wrong with her," Ako told her. It was then that she realized something. "Ah, this is just a dream, right? When do you suppose I'll wake up?"

"Dream?" the Shrine Maiden laughed incredulously. "This is no – urmph!" Whatever the girl would have said was cut off by her companion's hand.

"Just ignore her," the Witch advised. Ako didn't know which girl to believe, the struggling one or the one restraining the other. "After you give her a sedative, you'll wake up then because you will have fulfilled your purpose," the Witch reassured Ako.

Ako blinked. "Oh… is that how it works?"

"Unhand me at once, Marisa!" the Shrine Maiden yelled, struggling even harder to get free from the Witch's grasp.

"Hurry and get the needle ready!" said Witch ordered.

The Shrine Maiden almost lifted off the ground the moment she heard that. "Needle?" she panicked.

"I can't," Ako apologized. "I'm sorry; my sense of honor won't let me inject a perfectly healthy human with drugs."

"See?" the Shrine Maiden relaxed slightly. "She knows I'm fine, so let me go, now!"

"Do I really have to prove to you she's sick?" the Witch sighed.

"Yes," Ako nodded determinedly.

"All right then…" The Witch sighed again and let go of her captive.

"Finally…" the Shrine Maiden breathed, rubbing her arms.

"Reimu, since the inspection is over, I'm paying this nice doctor with the shrine's donations for your check-up." The Witch walked towards the shrine with slumped shoulders. Ako, cocked her head quizzically, hoping that she would be able to wake up from this weird dream as soon as possible. It was as she was thinking of pinching herself that the Shrine Maiden suddenly leaped and grabbed the Witch by the legs.

"No! Not my five yen!" the Shrine Maiden pleaded.

The Witch stopped, looked back towards Ako, and said, "See? Fever dreams."

Ako nodded hesitantly. "I see…" She took a needle out of nowhere and walked over to the Shrine Maiden. "You poor girl, suffering from such a strange fever. Don't worry; it'll be over soon."

"Yes, it'll be over soon, Reimu… Just take a nice, long nap."

"Marisa, you devil, traitor, playing on your friend's weaknesses…" the Shrine Maiden struggled valiantly against the needle but her voice soon trailed off.

The Witch grinned and thanked Ako.

The next day, Reimu woke up with a headache. At once, she leapt out of bed and yelled to the world, "Marisa you good-for-nothing witch!"

She stamped out of her room – more like stumbled – and was about to walk out the door when a sign attached to the wall attracted her attention. "Check the donation box…" she mumbled. "It couldn't be… She actually donated something!"

Reimu all but skipped to the donation box and peered in warily. Who knew what kind of things the witch could have put inside? With a cautious hand, Reimu pulled away the false bottom and looked in. She saw a hint of color… "A donation!" she exclaimed and pulled it out.

The moment it met the light she knew something was wrong. "I.O.U. to Marisa Kirisame… for 100,000 yen?"

**- In the end, money becomes your downfall -** Ako

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Ako Izumi, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, or the Hakurei Shrine's donation box. If I did, Reimu would have a healthy fear of needles.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Is it really that hard to teach an old dog new tricks? Speaking of which, exactly how old is Howell? - **Akira


	6. Student 6: Akira

**Student Number 6: **Akira Okochi

"Akira-sama!" Howell announced his entrance gleefully. "Are you there?"

"Howell-san?" Akira called form the pool. One look at the voluminous mass of water had Howell turning and striding back where he had come from.

In the relatively empty building, his voice could clearly be heard muttering, "Never mind me; maybe I'll come back at another time…"

"About face!" a loud, brash voice commanded. "Get back inside and ask Akira-san properly. You'll never get over your phobia if you blanch in the face of adversity!"

Soon, a sullen Howell reappeared and cleared his throat. "Greetings to you, oh mighty and powerful teacher; your humble servant has come to learn of the arts of swimming. Please accept me as your apprentice and put to use this doll carved in my likeness after the pool guards fish my corpse out of the water."

"No, no, no!" Yuna cried and stormed into the building in a frenzy righteously kicking Howell in the back and sending him flying straight into the pool. "It was too dramatic this time, and who said anything about a doll?"

"Ack! I'm drowning! Traitor, traitor! You lied to me, Yuna! You lied! Oh have mercy on me, I'm drowning!"

"Nonsense," Yuna called to the flailing Howell. "If you can waste that much breath panicking, you can pick yourself out of the three feet deep side of the pool and walk out yourself. If I had your height, I'd take advantage of it however I can!"

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! It's the end for me! Dear heavens… take me now!"

He started gurgling.

"Uh… Yuna-san?" Akira interrupted tentatively, unsure if she should understand such an incomprehensible scene.

Yuna waited for Howell to start gasping and croaking before she sighed and said, "Oh, all right. Just pull him out then and hang him somewhere to dry."

**- Is it really that hard to teach an old dog new tricks? Speaking of which, exactly how old is Howell? - **Akira

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Akira Okochi, Yuna Akashi, Tsutomu Teruko's Howell, or Tsutomu Teruko's Howell x Yuna pairing. If I did, Pactum Factum would be less than a tenth as popular as it is now.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Cheap Change? Part I -** Misa


	7. Student 7: Misa

**Student Number 7**: Misa Kakizaki

"It's Karaoke Night!" Misa called out energetically. A moment later, she sighed and it seemed like the life drained out of her. The woman at the Karaoke building smiled with arced eyebrows as she mumbled off her woes. "Madoka is watching movies with her family and Sakurako has a Lacrosse Club meeting… Oh why do you have to be full on tonight of all nights?" The last was directed at the woman who smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kakizaki-san, all the rooms are full… but if you want, I could sneak you into one of the occupied ones. The only one in there is a little kid by herself. If you ask her, she might let you share the room."

Misa brightened up immediately at that. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Can you do me a favor though?" the woman asked when she had calmed down a bit.

"Of course, my new best friend! What can I do for you?"

"The child is wearing bunny ears, but not just any bunny ears. They look so real and life-like; can you ask her where she got them?" the woman asked, handing her a two-hundred yen coin.

"Of course, my new best friend!" Misa repeated.

The woman gave her a wink after leading Misa to the door. Hesitantly, the cheerleader knocked and entered.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Hello, who are you?" a voice answered from below.

Misa looked down to see a little girl with rabbit ears, just like the woman had described.

"Hello… My name is Misa Kakizaki and I was wondering if I could share this room with you. Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," was her reply; the girl added a smile and closed the door.

"So, where did you buy those ears?"

"Ears? You mean my ears?"

"Yes. Is that cosplay?"

"Cosplay?"

"You know, to dress up as an anime character."

"I know what that means, but why would you think I'm cosplaying? Oh… I forgot, you don't have youkai here."

"Youkai? What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, can you tell me where you got those ears?"

"Uh… it's hard to explain."

"I'm all… uh, ears."

"Well… they're real."

"Huh… wait, what?" Misa exclaimed before laughing it off. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about that? I'm not a child."

"If you're not a child then what am I, an adult?"

"Uh… no, you're a child."

"Hey, at least I have a boyfriend!"

"What's your point and why would I even want one? Men are such weak creatures after all," the girl smiled.

Misa felt that there was something off here but her stubbornness wouldn't let the point go. "Yeah? Well I know a boy who would be able to beat you senseless if he wanted to."

"Really? Who's that?"

"My teacher: Negi Springfield."

"How old is he?"

"Uh… younger than me."

"Nope, not interested."

"I know; I'll bring you there in exchange for five-hundred yen."

"I don't want to pay you and it was your idea. But how about this; if you give ME five-hundred yen, I'll let you touch my ears so you can tell if they're fake or not."

Five hundred yen is a lot, Misa pondered. The woman had only given her two hundred yen… but she really wanted to know!

"All right, you have a deal," Misa told the girl and reached for her ears.

"Pay up first."

Misa groaned, "Oh, all right." Then, she touched the ears. Soft and velvety to the touch, they were.

"They're… real."

"Of course! Tewi Inaba doesn't lie… wait… that was a lie. Oh, whatever."

**- Cheap Change? Part I -** Misa

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Misa Kakizaki, or Tewi Inaba. If I did, I wouldn't need to right a continuation of Cheap Change Part I. It will be continued at Student Number 11: Madoka Kugimiya!

**Next Chapter:**

**- Chupa-tee? We're selling no such thing here! -** Asuna


	8. Student 8: Asuna

**Student Number 8**: Asuna Kagurazaka

"C'mon!" Asuna pleaded with the Shrine Maiden. "I'll give you half the profit."

"No thank you. It's not like anyone will buy those hideous things," Reimu replied, lazing in her kotatsu.

"Hideous? Don't mock the grand nature of the Chupacabra and my Chupa-tees!"

"What I said is final. We're selling no such thing here!"

"What if I gave you a donation of a hundred yen?"

"No."

"200 yen?"

"No."

"500 yen?"

"Tempting, but no!"

"Stingy…"

"I am what I am. Now leave."

Asuna sniffed and stepped out of the room, walking indignantly to the border.

"And take your boxes of worthless clothes out of my house!"

"Do it yourself!"

"Uh… they're yours, you know?"

**- Chupa-tee? We're selling no such thing here! -** Asuna

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Asuna Kagurazaka, or Reimu Hakurei, or the Hakurei Shrine. If I did, Asuna wouldn't be selling Chupa-tees. She'd be selling Negi's time, offering him as a servant for a measly fee of… oh say, 500 yen? Negi: I'm not that cheap! Asuna: Yeah, yeah, but you're not the manager!

**Next Chapter:**

**- "Next!" Confession -** Misora


	9. Student 9: Misora

**Student Number 8**: Misora Kasuga

Misora's Confessional:

"I'm afraid of water…"

"That's not a sin, and stop hanging around here, Howell! Next!"

"I deceived all those who cared about me."

"It was necessary, Connor… I think. Next!"

"I come from the future…"

"Too vague, Masayoshi-sensei. Next!"

"I failed my science class…"

"No, you failed US, sensei! And why did you come back again? Next!"

"I'm a bondage hentai…"

"Rokugou's not here, Cygnus… Next!"

"I forced myself on Negi."

"Don't make it sound so revolting, Clyde. Next!"

"I put my students in danger. They depended on me and I almost got them killed."

"Apologize to Nodoka-san, not to me, Markham-sensei. It was HER tragedy. Next!"

"I have to commit murder. Please forgive me."

"Eh… murder, that's pretty heavy… Wait… don't tell me… Ah, Sister Shakti! Fancy seeing you here. Do you have something to confess? Don't kill me, please!"

"I'm sorry, may I be forgiven."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

**- "Next!" Confession -** Misora

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, Misora Kasuga, Tsutomu Theru's Howell, Serac's Connor, Master Masa Random's two Masayoshis, The Ansem Man's Cygnus, Midnight Sleeper's Clyde, and Kafka's Dragon's Philip Markham. If I did, there wouldn't BE a Train Station.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Next of Kin -** Chachamaru


	10. Student 10: Chachamaru

**Student Number 10: **Chachamaru Karakuri

"Chachamaru, that's your name, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Alice-sama."

"Do you have a self-destruct option?"

"N-No, of course not."

"Oh… does Chachazero have one?"

"No… but do you want me to fetch her?"

"Yes please!"

To all those concerned about above conversation…

Note 1: Make sure Eva doesn't turn Negi into a vampire.

Note 2: Make sure Eva doesn't give Chachazerot o Negi as a familiar.

Note 3: Make sure Chachamaru doesn't become jealous of said familiar.

Note 4: Convince Keine-sama to erase Gensokyo interactment with the world of Negima.

Note 5: These steps apply to Chachazero and all other intelligent puppets owned by Eva who have a relationship with Negi.

"Chachazero would make QUITE an explosion, right, Alicesama?"

"Yes…"

**- Next of Kin - **Chachamaru

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Chachamaru Karakuri, Alice Margatroid, or the events of Fang Vice Addiction. If I did, Fang Vice Addiction would now be a doujin… somehow. Thanks to Traingham for writing a fic as wonderful as Fang Vice Addiction. All credit goes to him.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Cheap Change? Part II -** Madoka


	11. Student 11: Madoka

**Student Number 11: **Madoka Kugimiya

_But how about this; if you give ME five-hundred yen, I'll let you touch my ears so you can tell if they're fake or not."_

_Five hundred yen is a lot, Misa pondered. The woman had only given her two hundred yen… but she really wanted to know!_

"_All right, you have a deal," Misa told the girl and reached for her ears._

"_Pay up first."_

_Misa groaned, "Oh, all right." Then, she touched the ears. Soft and velvety to the touch, they were._

"_They're… real."_

"_Of course! Tewi Inaba doesn't lie… wait… that was a lie. Oh, whatever."_

"Remind me again why we're going to find this tiny teacher of yours?" Tewi asked.

"First, he's going to beat you senseless!"

"Right… right… I doubt a human can fire danmaku."

"Danmaku, what's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Anyways… Second, he's the advisor for the Chupacabra Research Club!"

"Chup-what-a Research Club? So what?"

"Chu-pa-ca-bra," Misa sounded out for her. "You should know though, you're a Chupacabra!"

"What?"

"Oh, Madoka! I thought you were watching movies!"

Madoka turned around. "Oh, hey Misa. Yeah, my family just left. Who's your little friend?"

"Oh? This is Tewi; she's a Chupacabra. At least… I think she's a she…"

"Of course I'm female! Gensokyo has no male Youkai! And I am a Youkai, not a Chupacabra!"

"What's a Youkai?" Madoka inquired.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Well, how do you explain your ears? They're REAL!" Misa exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Madoka asked.

"No really, they're real!" Misa and Tewi exclaimed together.

"Right… I don't believe you."

"Touch it then," Misa encouraged.

"For 500 yen," Tewi added

Madoka gasped, "Whoa, that's way too much for touching someone's ears!"

"Take the deal or leave it."

After thinking for a second, she sighed and dug out the money from her purse.

"They're… real!"

"Of course! Tewi Inaba is a genuine Youkai!"

**- Cheap Change? Part II - **Madoka

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Misa or Madoka… or Tewi. If I did, I wouldn't be thinking about what I would do. I would just do it.

**Next Chapter:**

**- Keep her away form the alcohol! AT ALL COSTS! – **Ku Fei


	12. Student 12: Ku Fei

**Student Number 12: **Ku Fei

"What a mess… the blood!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, there aren't any casualties," Chao reassured the Shrine Maiden.

"How would you know?" Reimu demanded.

"The culprit IS my friend, right?"

"And knowing MY friend, there'll probably be bodies gone when we get there."

"Looks like we have no choice but to open the door."

"Right…"

The doors slammed open, with Reimu and Chao both in ready stances. Picture their faces when a wave of blood flowed out and soaked through their shoes as broken bodies piled up to make a giant mound. None of them moved when they were used as stepping stones to let the girls further into the Martial Arts Club Dojo.

"Oh, the blood! It's everywhere! What caused this?"

"Well…"

"Hey… that's, Suika! She beat Suika… while drunk?"

"And murdered over a thousand people. The moral of this story? Never underestimate the power of the drunken fist!"

Silence.

"Where'd you go?"

"Who's next?" Ku Fei shouted from above a bloody body.

**- Keep her away from the alcohol! AT ALL COSTS! – **Ku Fei

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Chao Lingshen, Ku Fei, or Reimu Hakurei. If I did, this wouldn't be as pointless as it is…

**Next Chapter:**

**- Never play strip poker with the lucky ones… -** Konoka


End file.
